


Bottom Aaron Week collections

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bottom Aaron, Car Sex, M/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, bar blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: a collection of prompts written for bottom aaron week earlier this year.





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1 - 4th December:“Baby, it’s cold outside”- Outdoors/Semi-public sex

Aaron’s pint wobbles on the table as the head spills over, his cheeks tinged pink as he clears his throat.

“Robert, what are you doing?!” He hisses under the table, where his husband had crawled onto his knees, hurriedly unbuttoning Aaron’s jeans.

“Shhhhh.” Robert giggles, the alcohol obviously clouding his better judgement.

Aaron bites down hard on his lip as he feels the ghost of Robert’s hand on his crotch, his hardening erection twitching at the feel.

His eyes bulge as he feels Robert’s hand slip inside his boxers, pulling out his stiff cock and letting it rest up against his stomach.

“Stop being so niche.” Robert whispered, his hot breath hitting the head of Aaron’s cock as his mouth hovered over.

Aaron was thankful they were in a booth, but he can see the bouncer out the corner of his eye and he’s not quite sure how Robert would talk his way out of this one if he needed too.

“Robe-” Aaron begins to protest but it’s cut short as his breath catches in his throat at the same time Robert lets his tongue dart out and lick over the slit of Aaron’s cock.

He can hear giggles coming from below him as his husband repositions himself on his knees, the safety of his expensive suit pants now at the back of his mind.

Aaron clutches a fist full of Robert’s hair under the table as he tries to regain his breathing, almost drawing blood from his bottom lip.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aaron catches the bouncer, he’s eyeing the booth suspiciously and Aaron’s almost certain he’s clocked Robert’s feet sticking out from under the table, watches him head towards them.

“Shit.” Aaron hisses as he quickly tucks himself back in, pulling at Robert’s shoulders to alert him. “We’ve gotta go.”

Robert’s still giggling as Aaron drags him by the arm and out the door, the red wine he’s been drinking obviously taking its toll.

“Dropped my pen.” Robert laughed with a shrug as Aaron hurried them past the rather tall bouncer, an unamused look on his face.

“You’re ridiculous.” Aaron calls as the night air hits them, his throbbing erection now uncomfortable in the confinement of his jeans. He’s frustrated, and there’s only one person to blame.

“Stop your whining.” Robert coos into Aaron’s neck as he takes his hand, pulling him down the dark alley at the back of the pub they’d just left. “I’m not done with you yet.” Robert whispers as he takes a nip at his husbands ear, before replacing his teeth with his merlot stained tongue.

Aaron’s whining quickly turns into moaning as Robert slicks up his fingers with saliva and uses them to quickly open up the other man, before thrusting into him right there in the alley for anyone to see, adrenaline coursing through their veins. The danger of being caught a complete turn on.

It’s quick and dirty, Aaron pushed up against the brick wall, Robert with one hand on his hip and one hand quickly fisting his shaft as his name falls from Aaron’s lips.

Aaron’s knees buckle as he feels himself being held up by his hips, eyes rolling back as the build up pressure in his dick get more intense and Robert continues to tug. Convulsions making him feel tight, ass clenching around Robert’s own throbbing dick before the sweet release takes over his body. Heavy breaths escape from his curled lips.

The hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention as Robert whispers in his ear.

“It’s much more exciting not being niche.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 - 5th December:“I love you for the car you drive”- Cars**

Aaron’s not quite sure how he ended up here.

Robert’s hands are low on his back, fingers caressing the bare skin as he rises and pushes down along with the rhythm of Aaron’s body.

The windows have steamed up and there’s a bead of sweat dripping down Robert’s neck that Aaron can’t resist but duck down and lick the trail it leaves behind.

It started with an argument, it usually does.

Robert had insisted he didn’t need to fill up the car as they made the journey into town, much to Aaron’s dismay. So it only frustrated him more when they broke down on the way back, stuck somewhere between the village and the Hotten bypass with no signal between the two of them.

It furiated Aaron, had the vein in his neck pulsing as he shouted over Robert’s Porsche at the other man.

“I told you it needed filling up.”

“I know my car, Aaron.”

“Obviously not.”

Somewhere between careless shouting and name calling, they ended up here.

“Don't….S-stop.” Robert breathes out in a almost stutter as Aaron grinds down once more, rolling his hips against Robert’s.

He clutches at the head rest, Robert taking the opportunity to nip at the exposed skin on Aaron’s neck, sucking as he releases, sure to leave a mark that will only rile Aaron up more tomorrow.

“Faster.” Robert mumbles into Aaron’s neck. He knows that his husband is teasing him, it’s his way of making him pay for the earlier debacle. He digs his fingernails into Aaron’s lower back, swallows down another moan.

Aaron ignores his request, goes slow just to get Robert worked up more. Pulls himself almost all the way out, his head crouched low under the roof of the Porsche before slamming himself down onto Robert’s crotch.

There’s a loud moan, Robert’s finger nails are leaving imprints in Aaron’s arse cheeks now as the smirk grows on his husband lips.

There’s nothing Robert can do, confined to the back seat of his car, Aaron straddling his hips, arms either side of his head. He closes his eyes, tries to contain his breathing as he feels his cock twitch inside Aaron, knows he won’t last much longer.

Aaron knows this too, can see it in the twitch of Robert’s nose as his eyelids flutter shut and his teeth take the bottom of his lip hostage. He knows every inch of Robert, every tell tale sign, and tonight it’s working in his favour.

“Fuck.” Robert curses, breathless and worn.

Aaron pushes up one last time, the muscles in his thigh being put to good use as he slides almost completely off Robert. He leans down, takes Robert’s mouth in his own and bites at the other man’s bottom lip before slamming straight back down, his own cock pulsing as Robert takes it in his hand, moans Aaron’s names into his own mouth.

Their heavy breaths are the only sound filling the air as the car turns silent, both men collapsing into each other as their orgasms come to an end.

Aaron adjusts himself, slides Robert out of him before falling off his body and into the next seat. They both have lopsided smiles on their face, high on the ecstasy they’ve just experienced.

Robert eyes fall on his worn out husband, hair wet and stuck to his forehead as he attempts to clean himself up.

“You’re playing for the interior to be cleaned.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 - 6th December:“We belong together”- Make Up Sex**

“I can’t believe you’re making such a big deal out of this?!” Aaron shouted a he followed behind Robert through the door of their home.

“Because it is a big fucking deal.” Robert turned, looking Aaron in the eyes for the first time since they left the club, arms thrown up in frustration.

“Nothing happened.” Aaron pleaded as he stared down his husband, his voice raised and agitated.

He’d ran after Robert, of corse he did. When Robert came out of the toilets, a merry look on his face from the many pints they indulged in all night. It lasted mere seconds, until his eyes fell upon Aaron at the bar, a tall dark haired bloke bringing his hand up to his face, stroking it affectionately.

His heart had plummeted, he felt nauseous, debated running back in the direction of the toilets. Then came anger, heat racing through his body as his fist clenched, expensive Italians marching towards the two men.

“What the fuck?” He seethed as Aaron jumped back slightly.

The other bloke stared at them confused for a moment, before his eye went wide. It was almost as if Robert could see the light bulb go off above his head, before he apologised and scurried away.

“Are you kidding me?” He spat towards his husband before turning his back and almost jogging towards the door.

“You didn’t tell him you’re married?!” Robert screamed across the living area of their home, hands out infont of him, face red with rage.

“I didn’t get the chance.” Aaron pleaded, eyes staying firmly on Robert, almost challenging him.

“Bullshit.” Robert scoffed as he turned his back to Aaron, admitting defeat from the stare down.

“You really think I would-”

Aaron doesn’t finish, he’s stepped closer to Robert, spinning him around and once his eyes land on his husbands own glistening ones, he can’t bare to speak the words.

“I’m yours.” Aaron spoke softly, his hand coming up to Robert’s face, his thumb stroked across his cheek bone

Robert scoffed, trying to remove himself from Aaron’s grip. Aaron’s hands become firmer, his thumb finding Robert’s other cheek as he put more strength into his grip, forcing Robert to look at him.

“I’m yours.” Aaron’s demanded, more aggressive and certain now, making sure there’s no doubt Robert knew it.

There’s something in the way Aaron’s eyes become stern and stare deep into Roberts, how his hand is rough and strong on his face, how his breath is on Robert’s lips from the closeness and Robert can’t take it.

He lunged forwards, taking Aaron’s lips in his own as his hands come up to his shoulders, frantically shoving off the Jacket he’s wearing and grabbing the hem of his tshirt.

Aaron’s hands respond instanly, it’s like they have a mind of their own as they reach straight for Robert’s buckle, a swift move and he’s got his hand inside, teeth clashing with Robert’s.

He’s heavy and thick in his jeans and he almost whimpers as Robert’s hand cups him over his denim, his lips finding that spot on his neck he loves ever so much.

It’s heated and fast and still laced with anger as they both fight for possession over the other.

Robert wins, as Aaron’s back hits the sofa, he flips him with a quick hand movement, has him bent over the edge of their family settee. Pulling down his jeans to expose Aaron’s bare ass, he sucks on a finger, tears Aaron’s rim with it

“Rob” Aaron almost gasps, nothing comes before or after, just the sweet sound of his name on Aaron’s lips as he teases, slipping in a second finger.

“You like that?” It’s a whisper, mumbled into the back of Aarons neck as sweat starts to build at the nape, hair curling.

It’s met with a throaty moan, Aaron weak and helpless under Robert’s touch.

When the second fingers slips in, and he begins to scissor Aaron open, his own cock throbs as his free hand settles on Aaron’s shoulder for support.

He slides in, slow and leisurely.

The noise that escape Aaron’s mouth has Robert’s head spinning, rough and inaudiable, but filled with desire.

“You’re mine.” Robert kisses beneath Aaron’s ear, chest firmly against Aaron’s back as he begins to thrust, lips staying firmly on Aaron’s skin. “Mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4 - 7th December:“I’ll make love to you”- Romance**

The smell of mango infused with berries fills Robert’s nostrils as he looks up from his book, eyes falling on Aaron’s silouhette entering from their en-suite, towel tied low on his waist.

It’s a sight he’d seen many times, memorised, like a tattoo on his brain. Robert wishes he was artistic, would find some way to express how beautiful the sight infront of him is.

It still gets him going, no matter how often he sees his husband like this. It brings a smile to Robert’s face as his eyes trail down the length of the other mans body, blond lashes ticking his freckled cheeks as he does so.

“Had a good look have ya?” Aaron calls, smug smirk on his face from catching his husband Checking him out, hands firmly on his hips, which brings Robert’s attention to the rim of the towel.

“I can appreciate my husband can’t I?” Robert replies as he puts down his book on the bedside table, crawls close to the side of the bed Aaron is on.

“I suppose.” Aaron bites back a smile as he watches Robert crawl towards him. Can’t help but let’s his own eyes travel down his back and land on the tight black briefs snug on his ass.

“Hey.” Robert fakes offence as he catches Aaron’s eyes, looks up through his lashes at Aaron hovering over him as he sits back on his heels.

Aaron shrugs, lets his smirk grow so Robert knows how unashamed he is at being caught and it turns Robert on a little, loves Aaron’s confidence in the bedroom.

“Why don’t you join me?” Robert pleads, almost begging as he sit on his knees infront of Aaron’s, taking his husbands hands in his and tugging him forward.

Aaron’s skin is rough, hard and rugged from the years of manual labour but Robert loves the feel of it, indulges in the sensation of harsh fingertips travelling down his torso, wrapping around his shaft. The thought alone makes Robert’s groin tighten, blood rushing towards it.

Aaron doesn’t say anything, just lets himself be pulled the short distance between him and Robert, watching as Robert raises slightly so he’s no longer rocking on his heels, the height difference making him almost level with a standing Aaron.

Aaron dips his head at the same time Robert raises his chin, the two of them in sync as the kiss grows passionate, longing and full of yearnig.

Robert’s fingers toy with the towel, softly tracing around the edges, leaving traces of goosebumps in his wake. He pulls it in a swift motion, tugging and untucking the towel as it falls to the ground, leaving Aaron bare and exposed as his hardening cock begins to raised.

Robert moves his lips down, starts at Aaron’s stubble covered jaw before traveling lower to the spot on his neck that he loves, fingers tracing soft patterns up and down his sides and into the curve of his body.

He hears the whimpers release from his husbands lips as he sucks harshly on the spot. Knows it will leave a mark, knows Aaron will complain tomorrow but enjoys the now, the bliss Aaron is in making him unable to protest.

Robert’s mouth finds new territory to explore, moves lower towards Aaron’s hardening nipples. He nips his teeth over the left one before letting his tongue dart out to soothe, at the same time his hand stops the patterns and drags across his body towards his bus solid cock up against his stomach.

The taste of soap and musk of Aaron tingle on Robert’s tongue as he beings to drag his fingers around the head of Aaron’s cock. “I love the feel of you in my hand.” He mumbles into his chest as Aaron let’s out a soft gasp from Robert’s thumb brushing over the slit of his cock.

He starts tugging slowly, let’s his eyes look up to Aaron’s face, watches as he bites down on his lip, eyes fluttered closed and head rolling back in pure ectasy and it’s the best sight Robert’s ever seen, makes him take his free hand and rub at his own cotton covered groin.

He wants to feel all of Aaron, wants the sensation of his muscles tightening around him as his name falls from his lips and their sweaty limbs intertwine. Now he’s not quite sure how much longer he can go without feeling it.

“I want you.” Robert whisper as he raises his body again, pulling Aaron by the back of the neck into a kiss as his gand still tugs slowly.

“You’ve got me.” Aaron mumbles into the kiss as his body pushes closer to overtake, an attempt to make them one. “All of me.”

They fall into the bed, as Robert pulls Aaron down by his neck. Aaron’s legs shuffling to straddle Robert as he kisses him deep, full of passion.

Aaron stares down wth admiration, takes in the freckles on Robert’s face and the fair blonde hairs across his jaw. He looks different like this, younger, more vulnerable, and Aaron loves that he gets to see this side to Robert, and only him.

Robert smiles at Aaron, the action happening without thought as his eyes glisten, filled with so much love.

Aaron mirrors the smile, before dropping one side of his mouth and sending a smirk in Roberts direction, his hands toying with the waistband of his husbands briefs. He hooks his finger underneath before tugging lightly, and shuffling his body down the bed.

He looks up through his lashes, finds Robert watching him intensely before his tongue darts out, licks over the head of Robrts cock.

His leg tiwtsches, the Musceles in his thighs tensing as Aaron blows hot air onto the tip, before licking once more.

“Yes.” Robert moans as the back of his head digs deep into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut.

Robert digs his fingers into the mattress and arches his back as Aaron hollow his checks and slides his satin-skinned cock down the back of his throat.

It’s not long before Robert feels himself pulsing, balls twitch and he has to call for Aaron to stop or he won’t last much longer.

With a swift wipe to the corner of his mouth and a smug smile on his face, Aaron rises, and that alone almost has Robert spreading his load right there and then.

“On your side.” Robert demands, as he fixates his body behind Aaron’s, bare torso against bare back.

He lubes up, positions himself at Aaron’s entrance as he begins to leave soft kisses at the nape of his neck.

Robert can’t keep his hands from exploring all of Aaron as he thrust into him. Caresses his chest and down his strong, broad arms. Grabbing hold by the thigh, raising his leg up to give him better access.

The gruff sounds escaping Aaron’s lips is the sweetest sound to Robert’s ears, as his hot heavy breathing hits the back of the other man’s neck. He holds his leg in place, straight above them as Robert continues to penetrate. He leans forward, placing soft kisses down the length of Aaron’s leg, hips still in movement.

“I love you.” He whispers, as his lips travel back up Aaron’s bare leg and towards his ear again. “Just you, only you.” Robert reassures as his hand runs through Aaron’s soft curls, lips below his ear.

“I love you.” He repeats as the moan escapes Aaron’s lips and his orgasm hits hard, making his body shake.

He can hear the declaration of love falling from Aaron’s lips, mixed in with moans and heavy breaths and it’s all he needs to send him over the edge.


End file.
